This invention relates to novel 11.beta.-arylestradienes, a process for the preparation thereof, to pharmaceutical preparations comprising them and to their use as antigestagens and antimineralocorticoids.
11.beta.-Aryl steroids are known. Thus, for example, 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propynyl- and -ethynyl-4,9(10)-estradienes have been disclosed in European Patent Application No. 82400025.1 (publication number 0057115) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,085 as compounds having antigestagen and antiglucocorticoid properties.
Commonly assigned applications Ser. Nos. 581,853, filed Feb. 21, 1984, and 621,308, filed June 15, 1984, are directed to analogous compounds of the gonane series.